


Nap

by poe_tate_toe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Tried, Insomnia, Kisses, M/M, Super Soft, do i get a gold star for trying, first fic, i cant tag whoops, other members are mentioned like once, seonghwa loves his boyfriend, sleepy hongjoong, sorta - Freeform, teddy bear, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_tate_toe/pseuds/poe_tate_toe
Summary: Hongjoong is tired, and seonghwa is a good boyfriend[based off a tweet]
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first fic so please be nice i b e g. honestly i just wanted soft seongjoong and this happened.

Hongjoong stared at the wall in front of him in disdain. He had been trying to get some sleep all day, finally having a day off from scheduling and work. But, of course, Hongjoong’s insomnia just had to hit him full force, no matter how tired he was. He could hear the faint murmurs from the other members, all trying to keep quiet so Hongjoong could finally rest for a little. Hongjoong loved them for it, and couldn’t help the small smile etch on his face as he continued to stare at the wall. 

Fuck insomnia.

A soft knock at the door pulled Hongjoong from his thoughts, and he let out a small grunt in acknowledgement, too lazy and tired to try and form words. The door creaked open and Seonghwa stuck his head in, a soft smile on his face as he tried to keep as much light from the hallway out of the dark room as he could. Hongjoong sighed and made grabby hands to the other, smiling as the boy in question made his way over.

“Hey joong.” Seonghwa said softly, sitting on the bed and running his hand through Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong sighed contentedly, leaning into the touch and slightly curling himself around the taller.

“Hi.” he said simply, fiddling with Seonghwa’s free hand. 

“Can’t sleep?” Seonghwa asked, voice soft and gentle and Hongjoong couldn’t help the rush of affection that surged through him. Hongjoong simply shook his head, eyes fluttering shut due to the soft strokes from the Seonghwa.

They sat there in silence for a while, simply basking in each other's presence, not needing words to feel at ease with each other. Hongjoong could feel the clutches of sleep finally taking hold of him. 

“Mingi needs me to go to the store.” Seonghwa said silently, rubbing Hongjoong’s cheek with his thumb while the tired boy simply hummed in response. “Need anything while I’m out?”

“A nap.” Hongjoong mumbled, sinking further into the pillow, grip on Seonghwa’s hands loosening. He could hear Seonghwa let out a breath of laughter before he stood up, and Hongjoong couldn’t help but let out a small whine at the loss of contact.

“I’m going for groceries, but if I see any naps laying around I’ll make sure to get one for you.” Seonghwa said, a smile in his voice. Hongjoong felt the blankets around him tighten, and let out a sigh of comfort.

“I’ll be back.” Seonghwa said softly, a Hongjoong felt a soft press of lips against his forehead before sleep finally took over. 

\------  
Hongjoong came too slowly, basking in the warmth that surrounded him. He felt an arm around his waist and a sturdy body at his back and couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Seonghwa must have joined him when he came back from the store.

“Hi.” A scratchy voice whispered from behind him, and Hongjoong hummed in response. 

“When did you get back?” Hongjoong said softly, fiddling with Seonghwa’s fingers once more. 

“About an hour ago.” Seonghwa replied, chancing a look at his phone, the screen dimmed just enough so he wouldn’t be blinded. “You were sleeping and looked so comfy…” Seonghwa trailed off, tightening his grip around Hongjoong, and the smaller could feel a smile at the base of his neck.

“Were you sleepy, baby?” Hongjoong smiled, reaching up to gently ruffle Seonghwa’s hair and giggled softly as his breath tickled his neck. Seonghwa simply nodded in response, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his lover’s neck.

“I got you something.” Seonghwa said softly, removing his arm from around Hongjoong’s waist in order to reach behind them towards the nightstand.

Hongjoong was about to question him before a white teddy bear was placed in front of him, neck tied with a silver ribbon and a tag that read “Nap” hanging from the ribbon.

“Nap?” Hongjoong questioned softly, fiddling with the bear, a small smile etched across his face.

“You said you wanted a nap, so, there it is.” Seonghwa said matter-of-factly, wrapping his arm back around Hongjoong and pulling him close. 

Hongjoong was confused for a second before it clicked, and he let out a soft giggle. “Thank you, Hwa.” hongjoong smiled, grabbing Seonghwa’s hand a pressing kisses along his knuckles. “I love it.”

“You better,” Seonghwa grumbled softly, yet Hongjoong could hear the smile in his voice. “Mingi wouldn’t stop teasing me about it. ‘You’re so whipped, hyung.’” Seonghwa mimicked, lowering his voice a little to imitate Mingi’s deep voice. Hongjoong let out some more giggles, imagining the teasing look on the younger rapper’s face.

“Well, I love it.” Hongjoong smiled, twisting back and little and pressing his lips against Seonghwa’s, soft and unhurried. Not for the first time, Hongjoong couldn’t help but think about how lucky he got. Being able to love someone with his whole heart and receive nothing but love in return. He smiled against Seonghwa’s lips, pulling away before pressing his head into Seonghwa’s neck, tangling their legs together.

“Thank you.” Hongjoong murmured into Seonghwa’s neck, feeling the lull of sleep begin to overtake him once more. Seonghwa simply pressed a kiss against his forehead, tightening his arms around Hongjoong, before finally falling asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based of a tweet from @correctateez on twitter and it was back in like early november and if the link doesnt work im so sorry
> 
> Link


End file.
